I didn't Know Vehicles could stand up
by HummingBard101
Summary: Secret Santa' is taken to a new level when new girl at school, Lauren Maddock, recieves a fragment of AllSpark from a clueless Miles Lancaster. Before she knows it, a strange policecar seems to be following her wherever she goes. What is this Crystal?
1. A New School, and an Annoying Boy

All eyes fixed on her, Lauren took a single step into the classroom. She had a stupid smile on her face, not sure whether to be excited or scared of her new school.

"Today, Class, we will have a new student joining us."

The teacher's voice emerged warmly from the corner where his desk and chair were. A few half-hearted hoorays were heard going around the class, and Lauren's smile faded slightly. She brushed part of her pink, dyed fringe out of her face with a sigh, and took her seat next to a young looking boy with fairly long blonde hair. He turned to face her, and blinked. Lauren gave him a funny look.

"You gonna say Hello, or just stare at me all day?" She asked him, eyebrows raised.

The boy blinked again, and broke into a wide grin. Saying nothing, he turned and began talking to his friend. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"After we take today's register, I have a special announcement for you all to here!" The teacher said, smiling. The class broke into several groans, and his smile was wiped off his face like mud off a window. He grumbled and began the register.

"Susanna Barnsley?"

"Yes Sir"

"Elliot Daniels?"

"Yes Sir"

More unfamiliar faces had their names called out as the seemingly never-ending register carried on. Lauren blinked. There were a lot more people in this class than she had thought at first.

"Miles Lancaster?" Called the teacher, scanning over the classroom with hawk-like eyes.

The Boy sitting next to Lauren raised his hand.

"Yes Sir" He said, with a smile. The teacher ticked Miles' name on the paper and moved down on the list.

"Lauren Maddock?" He said, raising his head and immediately coming to stare at Lauren. She blinked. Everyone was looking at her.

"Yes Sir" She said simply, copying all those before her.

Miles turned to her, still smiling. Lauren sighed and stared him in his eyes, green and blue locking in a fierce silent combat.

"What do you want?" She asked him, losing some patience. Miles chuckled. "You get so annoyed just because I smile at you, it's funny." He grinned. Lauren shook her head, annoyed.

"That's it?" She asked impatiently, tapping her fingers on the desk. Miles nodded slowly, still smiling. It was true, it did annoy her, but Lauren no longer let it show. She smiled back at him, and as the bell went for the next lesson she attempted to loose him in the crowd of students at the door. However almost as soon as she was in the corridor, on her way to Maths, he was next to her again, smiling away. She stared disbelievingly at him.

"You're going to follow me all day, aren't you?" She mumbled, more telling herself than asking him. Miles nodded. With a grin, he linked arms with her and trotted down the corridor to maths, Lauren practically being pulled along the floor with his speed of walking.

* * *

Yes, I know. It's an extremely short chapter. I usually write much more than this. I promise, next chapter will actually have the Autobots in, and will be longer.

Love~

~Lizzie


	2. The Car of her Dreams

Lauren let herself fall onto her bed, her body soon enveloped by a jungle of cushioned blankets and cuddly toys. Her father always told her to grow up and throw her toys away, but she would always ignore him. Lauren was thinking about her first day at school, about the teachers that were rather nice, and about the boy who followed her all day: Miles.

He was probably one of the most annoyingly lovely boys she had ever met. The way he consistently grinned at her, the way he locked arms with her and galloped down the corridors of the school, attracting attention from the eyes of the younger students and the ones her age as well.... Everything he did was so irritating, yet she loved it.

There was a knock on her door and her father peeked his head around. He blinked.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad?" She sighed and her dad chuckled lightly.

"I have a birthday surprise for you" He grinned. Lauren decided not to point out that her birthday was last month. "Okay then, Dad. What is it?" She asked. Her Dad stepped fully into the room and took Lauren's wrist. "You have to come with me to see it" He sang, and led her out the room.

Lauren's father led her down the stairs and out into his own car. He drove them down the road, and Lauren smiled as she realized where they were going. In the distance a building could be seen, surrounded by a concrete field of Cars. "Take your pick..." Her dad whispered to her from the front seat, and Lauren laughed. When they pulled up in a free parking space, Lauren bolted out the door as though something had pushed her. She ran into the building, her flip-flops slapping against the concrete making noise wherever she went. Her father jogged after her slowly. Lauren glanced around, taking in the details of each car. There was a beautiful blue Ford Mustang parked far behind some older models and makes. There was a lean yellow stripe across it's hood, and two blue light bulbs were inserted into it's headlights, instead of normal yellow ones. Lauren grinned. She knew which car she wanted.

With another burst of energy, she made her way to the Mustang and inspected it. It was in fine condition, with not a single scratch or blemish. Her dad jogged over, slower than before. He huffed and puffed and caught his breathe, before inspecting the car himself. He crossed his arms, nodded slowly and smiled – A pure sign he liked the car. There was no price or anything, so Lauren decided they could have the car for free. Her father disagreed, however, and went to ask one of the workers how much the car was. Lauren looked around warily, then grinned and opened the door of car, unfazed that no one had locked it. She shifted around, making herself comfy in the black leather seats. This car had everything, it seemed, even two dice hanging from the rear-view mirror. Her father returned a little while later, with a young woman with short black hair. "I'm...Sorry Sir. We don't know how that car got there. It's not part of out stock, I'm sure. Nobody recognizes it, but it's been there for about two weeks. Nobody claimed it, I'm sure you can have it yourself if you pay." The Woman said. Lauren blinked and looked at her father, who nodded and asked.

"How much?"

Oh how good Lauren felt as she drove home, behind her father in her brand new car. It smelt of Vanilla, and was so comfy you could have actually fallen asleep in it. As the two cars pulled up into Lauren's house's driveway, Lauren noticed something engraved on the wheel. It looked like a little robot head. Lauren couldn't help laughing, and wondered who would carve a robot into their steering wheel.

She turned off the engine with a swift turn of her key, and entered the house.

~ Meanwhile ~

Miles landed on Sam's bed with a thud, bouncing up and down like a slinky. He looked troubled. Sam watched him, not fazed by his expression. Miles stood up and sighed. He was annoyed by how the teacher had given half the class homework to give the other half of the class a 'secret santa' gift. Of course, he was in the half of the class that had to get a gift, yet he had no money. The only upside was he had to get a gift for Lauren. Sam blinked. "Dude. Who cares? Get her a muffin, or something. Girls like muffins." Sam shrugged and left the room. "Just goin' to the bathroom..." He said. Miles furrowed his brow. "Didn't wanna know, dude. Too much info." He watched Sam leave then prepared to leave himself, bored out of his mind. A shine from an object caught Miles' attention from the corner of one eye, and Miles turned to Sam's desk. Hidden badly behind a study book was a little crystal that was big enough to be put on a necklace or bracelet. Miles grinned. "I'm sure Sam won't mind if I borrow it..." He mumbled, seizing the crystal and pocketing it. He turned and went down the stairs, shouting up to Sam to tell him that he was leaving.

* * *

Okay, I lied. There were no Autobots in this chapter, but it was definitely longer.

I hope you guys like it!

Love~

~Lizzie


End file.
